


Project Fusion

by KirakuHigomaru



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vampire anime inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirakuHigomaru/pseuds/KirakuHigomaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Colonel Sayuri Keisuke has never like vampires, or the idea of working with them, but when their weapons become useless against the ever adapting vampire over running his home town, Lt. Sayuri is given an order to participate in "Project Fusion". Sent from the higher up he is paired with a vampire they have successfully apprehend for project fusion. Against his judgment Sayuri has to now work with the Vampire Satsujin. A dangerous beauty with numerous secrets.Hectic at first these two must work together to defeat Satsujins kind and save humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Fusion

Prologue

My name is Sayuri, Keisuke, my rank is lieutenant colonel, and I am the leader of the spade military branch and as long as there's been humans there have been vampires. Though charming and beautiful in the eyes of the weak. These grotesque being feed off the blood and flesh of humans. They have done nothing but driven the humans to the brink of extinction. Only to realize they need us to reproduce to provide more food, those twisted bastards have even made parts of Japan breeding farms. Killing and dining on weak infants and letting those with potential mature just to meet the same fate. Those sick fucks. I hate them all, every last one of them. I can't stand it. I want them dead, and now I've been given a chance. Though I have no hope or faith in them, the military is recruiting. There's my window, but they're losing their touch.

At one point they had the power to defeat the vampires. The vampires are adapting and are become more problematic to kill. The weapons with sacred seals and symbols to destroy and purify vampires are now only becoming weapons barely to harm the diamond class breeds, but they can still kill the zirconium and coal breeds, buts its the diamond breed that's the problem. Though few they are the worse. Damn roaches! They won't stop, they keep coming and adapting. Those diamond breed vampires are despicable. They are crazy strong and powerful, and scary to boot. To our knowledge they are the only one with mind controlling ability, but that's all we know.We want to no more, but they are rare to come by and they hide behind the two lesser vampires. We can only gather info we get out of from the lesser Zirconium breed who refuse to share anything, but after extensive torture some talk,as and the others die. They all say the same thing though. "They would rather die than betray a diamond class, and it's pointless to try and talk to the mindless coal breed. They have nothing to say, or well it's more like they can't talk. Resulting into mindless grunting and growling coal breed vampires are equivalent to what human would call a steroid hyped Alzheimer's, left with nothing but feral basic instincts to feed.

As of now a small battalion of mine is stationed in shinjuku, out on recon for several missing , members from the Joker branch. There are 4 branches total and each branch has a specialty. The Joker branch despite the name are scary smart and precise. They deal with Intel and info on vampires and other things. The Clover branch does trading and are the speakers of the army, pretty much all of them have quick witted silver tongues. My branch which is Spade are the fighters and weapons experts, the weapons we have that are meant to kill vampires were our ideas, we are also very resourceful and tactical . Finally is the heart branch. Which consist of the more higher ranking officers with a small mercenary group known as the jack of all trade group. Though I've never been to the Heart branch's territory it seems like a giant title to hide behind so they don't have to do anything. My last mission was suppose to have a member of the jack of all trades involved but they never showed. There was no report ever sent about treason or desertion and we are to assume that they can do as they please. No lives were lost, but still.....As I said I have no hope or faith, but as long as I can kill vampires I don't care ignoring some "uniform" hiding from battle. It just makes it easier and the casualties less.

We are not sure when the vampires decide to attack. Long ago we were told they hid during the day, but not anymore. We were also informed that crosses and holy water and sacred grounds can be used against them, but not anymore. As mentioned we have weapons with sacred seals and symbols that have worked long before I was in the military, but now they're losing their power. We don't know why, or how. The last vampire I beheaded was able to reattach his head, and normally beheading ends the vampires pathetic life in nothing flat. It won't be long before we have to scatter there remains.

With orders from the higher ups. Their own team of Intel have come up with another solution. "Project Fusion" I'm curious as to what it consist of. From the report delivered to me the day before I had to send my best to Shinjuku it assured us a way to defeat the vampires. I along with several of my own recommendations have been selected to be the first to take part of Project Fusion. The letter also states that this project will put an end to the ever evolving vampire. I'm extremely curious, and in order to get it set in motion I will be first to be briefed on what Project Fusion is. This will be my first to ever step in the Heart branch's base. I'm not expecting much from them, but I'll listen to what they have to say about this project. If it's anything like they stated in the letter, we might be able to finally put those bastard to the brink of extinction. I can only hope it's promising....


End file.
